DS9 relaunch
Deep Space Nine Relaunch or DS9 Season 8 are fan favoured titles for the collection of Deep Space Nine fiction set after the TV series finale What You Leave Behind. The series mostly consists of novels but there have also been two comic mini-series by Wildstorm that are part of adventure. The relaunch effectively started with the novel A Stich in Time, but the books did not offically get the special modified DS9 logo that marked the offical start of the relaunch and all subsequent relaunch books have until the Avatar duology, A Stitch in Time and The Lives of Dax were retroactively added into the relaunch. Alongside DS9 books the SCE series occurs over the same time period and has a number of crossovers. As does the TNG duology Maximum Warp. The relaunch also includes books in the cross-series Section 31 and Gateways miniseries'. To makes up the losses and compensate for movements in the main cast at the end of the TV series the relaunch adds several new regulars, Elias Vaughn inparticular has become a fan favourite and his history has been fleshed out in several novels outside of the relaunch, notably making a number of appearances in the Lost Era books. In 2007, Twist of Faith, an omnibus of the first four relaunch novels and the short story from What Lay Beyond (Avatar one and two, Abyss , Demons of Air and Darkness and Horn and Ivory) will be published. Relaunch Cast Regulars *Kira Nerys *Elias Vaughn *Julian Bashir *Ezri Dax *Nog *Ro Laren *Taran'atar *Prynn Tenmei *Thirishar ch'Thane (Shar) Minor Regulars *Leonard James Akaar *Sam Bowers *Akellen Macet *Charivretha zh'Thane *Treir *Yevir Linjarin Chronological Order :Novels unless otherwise stated *''The Lives of Dax'' ed. Marco Palmieri (anthology) *''The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One'' by J. G. Hertzler and Jeffrey Lang *''The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two'' by J.G. Hertzler and Jeffrey Lang *"... and straight on 'til morning" by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens (short story in ''The Lives of Dax)'' *''N-Vector'' by K.W. Jeter, (Four-part comic series, reprinted in ''Other Realities)'' *''A Stich in Time'' by Andrew J. Robinson *''Avatar, Books One and Two by S.D. Perry * [[''Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers]] #6 [[Cold Fusion]] by Keith R.A. DeCandido (features LT Nog, Deep Space Nine's chief of operations, and Empok Nor) *''Section 31: Abyss'' by Jeffrey Lang and David Weddle *''Gateways #4: Demons of Air and Darkness'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido *"Horn and Ivory" by Keith R.A. DeCandido (short story in ''Gateways #7: What Lay Beyond)'' *''Mission Gamma, Book I:Twilight: Part I, by David R. George III *Divided We Fall'' (Four-part comic series) *''Mission Gamma, Book I: ''Twilight: Pats I-V by David R. George III *''Mission Gamma, Book II:This Gray Spirit, by Heather Jarman *Mission Gamma, Book III:Cathedral, by Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels *Mission Gamma, Book IV: ''Lesser Evil, by Robert Simpson *''Rising Son'' by S.D. Perry (Runs from end of ''Avatar to end of Lesser Evil)'' *''Unity'' by S.D. Perry *"Trill: Unjoined", by Michael A. Martin, and Andy Mangels, from Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume II *"Bajor: Fragments and Omens", by J. Noah Kym, from Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume II *"Andor: Paradigm", by Heather Jarman, from Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume I *"Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed", by Keith R.A. DeCandido, from Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume III *"Cardassia: The Lotus Flower", by Una McCormack, from Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume I *"The Dominion: Olympus Descending", by David R. George III, from Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume III *''Warpath, by David Mack *Fearful Symmetry, by Leanna Morrow Editorially Intended Reading Order, Core Works Only (As Indicated by Marco Palmieri) *A Stich in Time'' by Andrew J. Robinson *''Avatar, Book One by S.D. Perry *Avatar, Book Two by S.D. Perry *Section 31: Abyss'' by Jeffrey Lang and David Weddle *''Gateways #4: Demons of Air and Darkness'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido *"Horn and Ivory" by Keith R.A. DeCandido (short story in ''Gateways #7: What Lay Beyond)'' *''Mission Gamma, Book I:Twilight, by David R. George III *Mission Gamma, Book II:This Gray Spirit, by Heather Jarman *Mission Gamma, Book III:Cathedral, by Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels *Mission Gamma, Book IV: ''Lesser Evil, by Robert Simpson *''The Lives of Dax'' ed. Marco Palmieri (anthology) *''Rising Son'' by S.D. Perry (Runs from end of ''Avatar to end of Lesser Evil)'' *''The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One'' by J.G. Hertzler and Jeffrey Lang *''The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two'' by J.G. Hertzler and Jeffrey Lang *''Unity'' by S.D. Perry *''Cardassia: The Lotus Flower,'' by Una McCormack, from Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume I *''Andor: Paradigm,'' by Heather Jarman, from Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume I *''Trill: Unjoined,'' by Michael A. Martin, and Andy Mangels, from Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume II *''Bajor: Fragments and Omens,'' by J. Noah Kym, from Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume II *''Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed,'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido, from Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume III *''The Dominion: Olympus Descending,'' by David R. George III, from Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume III *''Warpath'' By David Mack *''Fearful Symmetry, by Leanna Morrow (yet to be published) Category:Media Lists